


Snowy

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Fred and Katie share kisses in the snow after a snowball fightWritten for the Darry 30 Days of Kissing challenge





	Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/42896147570/in/dateposted-public/)

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and it was bitterly cold. It had started to snow and by Saturday morning the whole landscape was white. Excited students hurried through breakfast, dressed in their warmest clothes, knitted caps, scarfs and gloves tucked into their pockets for the trek down to the village. 

Fred Weasley spotted a group of students in front of him and grinning at his brother George he scooped up a handful of snow, quickly rolling it into a ball, he threw it at the back of one of the students; and it exploded in a shower of snow. The student bent over, scooped up a handful of snow and turned around, to Fred’s muttered  curse . Of course the person he’d just lobbed a snowball at had to be Katie Bell, the girl he’d had a crush on for over a year.

“You’re in for it now Weasley!” She threatened, hitting him in the chest with her own snowball which set off a huge fight and soon snowballs were being thrown in every direction, students yelling and laughing, chasing each other around in the snow as more and more joined in.

Fred caught sight of Katie’s brown jacket dashing behind a clump of trees and not thinking he ran after her, snowball at the ready. However as soon as he rounded the trees, he found himself on the receiving end of a ball of snow. Grabbing her to prevent her throwing the second one found them both flat on their backs in the snow laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her beautiful toffee coloured hair was peeking out from her hood. He wiggled closer and gently pressed their lips together, his heart skipping a beat as she kissed him back.


End file.
